gamers_gemazufandomcom-20200216-history
Keita Amano
|Amano Keita}} is the protagonist of the series. He is from class 2-F and a member of a non-school recognized gamer appreciation group, together with Chiaki and Tasuku. Appearance Keita is a young man with dark violet eyes and brown hair with messy bangs. According to Konoha Hoshinomori, Keita has a plain look to his face and doesn't really stand out as much. He wears a typical Otobuki High School uniform like his male classmates though has been seen in casual clothes. He is a bit shorter than other boys at the school for his age. Personality Keita performs averagely at school. He loves to play video games for the sake of fun and enjoyment. He plays so much that even at school, he still plays RPG games on his smartphone, giving him no time to make friends with others. Due to this, he develops an inferiority complex in which he finds it hard to interact with other people properly. This somewhat gives the impression that he looks down on others since he barely talks to anyone in his class and keeps to himself. When he met Karen, his situation slowly changed as he met and befriended a variety of people them which caused him to open up more social activity. He treasures the new friends he has made, as shown when he defended Karen's club for their actions by threatening Tasuku Uehara, helped Eiichi Misumi get a game and rushed to comfort Aguri when he believed she was dumped, even giving up the chance to buy a game he wanted which shocked his friends who believed he would do the opposite. Despite previously having problems with her, he still cares for Chiaki Hoshinomori, as shown when he carried her after she collapsed out of dizziness and tended to her before she woke up. He even told her that he still values her association with him as she was one of the few to show him kindness, which left her touched. He is quite oblivious as shown when he didn't know he obtained Karen's affections because he defended her or when he attracted the affections of Chiaki and her sister, Konoha. Due to this, he was shocked when he realized Karen actually liked him after his accidental confession but decided to ask her out since he realized he felt the same about her. He was also unaware that Chiaki was his online game friend after she lied and said her sister was, despite the obvious being pointed otherwise and nearly figuring it out. After he became Karen's boyfriend, he treasures his time with her though he mistakenly assumed she liked Tasuku because of his looks and popularity. However, he still has nothing but care for her as shown when he offered to hold her hand at a festival or when he admitted he could think of her for hours while playing a game. In the light novels, he and Karen broke up but they remain on good terms though he is still the object of her affections. Similar to the beginning, he is unaware of this as well as Chiaki Hoshinomori competing with Karen for his affections. Background In the series .]] One day, Keita went to the game shop where he met Karen who he was surprised to meet since she was popular after seeing he enjoyed playing games like her, and she decided to invite him to join her club. The next day, he was amazed by the fact that he spoke with such a girl before she arrived and they went to the club. He was then disappointed to learn he wasn't the only person she invited as he was introduced to Eiichi Misumi but his spirits are lifted after Eiichi had asked him to be friends with him since he was very social with others. They then arrived at her club after showing them the other club members, while there Keita was greatly amazed by its appearance but was put off after he saw how intense the club is after seeing the serious attitude the members have towards games and the contests they've won. Karen soon explains why the other members joined and he is unable to come up with a reason besides for fun and Eiichi doesn't make it any better after his reason is revealed before Misumi decides to join. After the club assures him of the fun he would have, Keita decides against joining the Game Club as he prefers to play games for enjoyment instead of competition, much to their shock. The following day, Keita is surprised by his choice at first but is content with it until Karen arrives at his class to invite him once more revealing she is interested in his skills. Once again, he refuses her offer as he just can't seem to change his outlook but wishes her luck. The rejection hits pretty hard with Karen, who runs off in tears as he pays it no mind. Sometime after, he goes to the arcade where he meets and hangs out with Tasuku Uehara. They play games for a while until Keita notices Tasuku's friends and believed he'd get insulted for being with him quickly leaves. He runs past Karen who was secretly following him to try inviting him to her club again but she is ignored as he runs past her, much to her dismay. Keita goes outside where he is met by Tasuku who asks him why he left and Keita tells him that he has a life whereas Keita doesn't have much. Tasuku got angry and stated he puts an act when with the other popular students. He further goes on by insulting Karen and her club as Keita grows angry and pins him to the edge of the bridge they are standing above the busy road, threatening to him as he demands for him to take back what he said. Keita lists all the good things he thinks about Karen and tells the scared Tasuku has no right to badmouth her. Once Tasuku apologizes, Keita realizes what he's doing and releases Tasuku and they reach an understanding and part ways with Keita gaining an unlikely acquaintance in him. Sometime later, he talks with Tasuku about a game that he suggested which was awful and Tasuku changes the subject to girls. He then decides to help him talk to Karen but Keita isn't so keen on it though Tasuku forces him to go to Karen's class and talk with a girl who likes gaming like him. Nervous, Keita goes in the class talking with Misumi about it as he moves to talk with the girl passing an overhearing and worried Karen. Keita tries to talk with the girl but sees her playing her game and recognizes it before Karen comes to speak with him, quietly jealous with his reason for coming and soon inquires as to why he came and collapses after he confirms he came to speak to someone else. She regains her wits and runs out of the room being followed by Misumi. Keita is confused by her behavior but sees that he got the other girl's attention she gets shy around, due to being mutual strangers. After a brief awkward moment between them, she told him her name was Chiaki Hoshinomori as he gives his name but its still a tense talk. She then states that if he wants her to join the game club since she saw him with Karen that her answer would still be a "no". However, he revealed he rejected the offer as well and both learn it was for the same reason. With this, the two get over their nervousness and quickly form a friendship and often talking about games and each other even getting on a first name basis. They spend the next few days texting each other or lending the other aid in video games. Their friendship hit a rough patch following their disagreement over games and soon they started bickering over trivial things which annoyed Tasuku Uehara, who stepped in and caused them to be at ease. Keita noted on Chiaki's behavior towards Tasuku and was annoyed by the cliché of a girl falling for the cool guy as she denies resuming the argument. When Chiaki cuts her hair, Keita noted it was possibly to appeal to Tasuku and wondered what was going on between them. He soon saw Tasuku's girlfriend Aguri and ran after to talk with her after seeing she was hurt by Tasuku interacting with Chiaki. Amano and Aguri then befriended each other which indirectly led to Karen and Tasuku becoming jealous of their closeness. While out on the weekend, he conveniently bumps into Karen and they go to the arcade to play games. Even though, she beats Keita at most of the games, the latter has no problem since he enjoys having fun. Afterwards, he is asked by Tasuku over his status with Karen and he reveals he hasn't spoken to her in a while. Tasuku then offers help by getting him to ask for friendship to which he agreed. He is later dismayed when a rumor about the meeting is given and his associates aren't paying attention. Keita then speaks to Karen and reflects on a game he played which leads to him accidentally asking her out which she immediately accepts. Keita soon realized his words but is shocked to learn that she accepted which caused him to blush as he realized how she felt about him. The day after, he is shocked at his words and that it was accepted as he meets Karen and he is nervous to see her and avoids her as she is worried by this display. Soon after, he meets with Tasuku, Chiaki, and Aguri who offer complex but encouraging words and these words help him with how to deal with Karen. Keita summons Karen to the roof and she prepares for another possible rejection but he goes on in a confusing speech about how he needed to be brave for her like how other guys when talking to girl. With that, he again asks her out on a date since they are now a couple and she immediately accepts and they part after spouting military like banter, much to each other's confusion. The two went on a date and she enjoyed her time with him, though he was dismayed to see Chiaki who ran to him for help after boys were flirting with her. Keita tried to get her to go as Karen was present as Chiaki greeted her as Karen greeted her jealously through a fake smile but spoke up for the two stop being close to one another. Despite the third wheel, he enjoyed his date with Karen and they talked about it on a bus ride sharing a laugh along the way, officially becoming a couple. One day, Chiaki invites Tasuku, Keita, Aguri, and Karen to her home for a board game to clear up misunderstandings. During this time, they played a game with Keita being paired with Aguri and Tasuku and Karen being together. In midst of the game, everyone still had ridiculous conclusions of the other's faithfulness but near the end they see to rekindle some of their trust in one another. However, Keita had a problem in explaining his online gaming friends to his girlfriend after she brought this up. Unknown to him, Chiaki walked in the room and discovered that she and Keita were online gaming friends which greatly shocked her. Trivia * There are three girls who have a crush on Keita (Karen, Chiaki and her younger sister, Konoha). * His name is coincidentally the same as the Japanese name of the protagonist of Yo-kai Watch, Keita Amano. Character Gallery Keita Amano profile.jpg|Anime version Quotes * "I'm obviously going to lose. But as a gamer, I think it's wrong to disconnect before it's clear who the winner is." - (Episode 07) Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Students Category:Otobuki High School Category:Class 2-F